1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a light emitting diode (LED) device, and particularly to a light emitting diode device providing its own power for illumination.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, with the earth resources being depleted day by day, the cost of investment for energy increases significantly. For the sake of saving energy of the world and earth protection, energy efficiency is more and more emphasized, and has found widespread applications in a variety of fields. With an optical spectrum providing a chromatic diagram approaching natural sunlight, and high illumination efficiency, LEDs are gaining popularity in lighting devices such as streetlamps, standing lamps, industrial lighting, and many other applications. A scientific literature can be referred for related researches: “Solid State Lighting: Toward Superior Illumination”, published on No. 10, Vol. 93, Proceeding of the IEEE, October of 2005. However, light emitting diode devices normally require power supply from an external source.